Blog użytkownika:Nazg2001/Brudnopis
Poniżej znajduje się poradnik dla edytorów, zawierający podstawowe informacje na temat zawartości artykułów, w tym m.in. o tym, co i jak nazywać, co w artykułach powinno się znaleźć, a co nie, oraz jak wszystkie te elementy połączyć ze sobą, żeby stworzyć spójną i przejrzystą strukturę, przyjazną dla wszystkich odwiedzających stronę – bez względu na to, z jakiego urządzenia i w jakiej formie ją przeglądają. Układ artykułów Jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy podczas edytowania artykułów na wiki jest ich struktura. Struktura to potężne narzędzie, określające, jakie informacje otrzymuje czytelnik oraz w jakim momencie zostają mu one przedstawione. Wpływa na to, co edytorzy dodadzą, w jakim miejscu oraz jak mogą ująć to w słowa. Struktura artykułu może zarówno dostarczać czytelnikowi informacji, jak i dezorientować go. Dbaj o odpowiednią strukturę, a możesz napisać artykuł naprawdę dobrej jakości. Układaj sekcje artykułu w strukturze hierarchicznej, niech będzie ona logiczna. Tam, gdzie to możliwe, postaraj się napisać wprowadzenia dla poszczególnych sekcji. Podobnie jak sam artykuł, sekcja powinna rozpoczynać się od wprowadzenia, które przejdzie w rozwinięcie tematu. Staraj się używać prostej struktury – zbyt wiele sekcji z reguły przyczynia się do nieczytelności artykułu. Przede wszystkim dbaj o przejrzystość szablonu. Nie nadużywaj kursyw czy pogrubień. Następne paragrafy zawierają wskazówki, dzięki którym Twoje artykuły będą czytelne i przejrzyste. Podstawowy układ W każdym artykule zachować należy następującą kolejność dodawania elementów: # Linki ujednoznaczniające # Szablony informacyjne ( , itd.) # Infobox # Wprowadzenie # Spis treści (wstawiany automatycznie po stworzeniu sekcji) # Sekcje (patrz: niżej) # Kategorie # Interwiki (linki do hasła w zagranicznych wiki) Pamiętać należy, że dodajemy tylko te elementy, które w artykule są wymagane – jeżeli artykuł nie wymaga dodania linków ujednoznaczniających czy szablonu informacyjnego, nie dodajemy ich. Infoboksy W artykułach znaleźć powinny się określone infoboksy: # w artykułach poświęconych postaciom # w artykułach poświęconych zadaniom # w artykułach poświęconych książkom i komiksom # w artykułach poświęconych grom Kolejność sekcji W artykułach znaleźć może się wiele sekcji, które uwzględniono poniżej. Nie wszystkie z wymienionych można zastosować do każdego artykułu, ponieważ nie w każdym są one potrzebne, ale każdorazowo sekcje powinny pojawić się w następującej kolejności: Zawartość artykułów Tylko oficjalne treści! Na twórczości własnej opierać można się wyłącznie podczas tworzenia artykułów niedotyczących świata przedstawionego, takich jak np. poradniki przejścia misji, poradniki dla klas itd. Artykuły poświęcone światu przedstawionemu, tj. postaciom, miejscom, organizacjom, przedmiotom itd., oparte mogą być tylko i wyłącznie na oficjalnych źródłach. Niedozwolone jest zamieszczanie spekulacji, pogłosek, przypuszczeń i temu podobnych, nawet w formie ciekawostek. Na chwilę obecną oficjalnymi źródłami są: # Trylogia Sheparda i Andromeda wraz ze wszystkimi dodatkami (DLC), wliczając w to przede wszystkim Leksykony, opisy planet, dialogi, e-maile otrzymywane od postaci niezależnych itd. # Wszystkie komiksy opublikowane przez wydawnictwo Dark Horse # Wszystkie powieści # Film Paragon Lost # Wszelkie materiały twórców lub wydawcy zamieszczone w Internecie – wpisy na blogu, forum BioWare (obecnie już nieczynnym, dostępnym przez Wayback Machine), serwisach społecznościowych (Facebook, Twitter itd.), stronach oficjalnych gier, serii itd. # Wszelkie wywiady (w formie pisanej lub wideo) z twórcami gier opublikowane przez uznane i zaufane serwisy. # Wszystkie inne publikacje autoryzowane przez BioWare lub Electronic Arts, w tym przede wszystkim artbooki i interaktywna książka The Final Hours of Mass Effect 3. krótkometrażowy film Red Sand nie jest źródłem, stanowi bowiem twórczość fanowską, w dodatku pełną błędów. w przypadku powieści Deception oraz filmu Paragon Lost należy zachować ostrożność, ponieważ zostały one stworzone przez osoby niepowiązane z BioWare ani serią, wobec czego są pełne błędów. Przedstawione w nich wydarzenia, takie jak np. śmierć jakiejś postaci, należy uznać za kanoniczne, ponieważ odnoszą się do nich gry. Jednak np. to, że w układzie Wdowa znajduje się wiele gwiazd (Deception) albo że siedziba Przymierza mieści się na Cytadeli (Paragon Lost), jest błędem wynikłym z nieznajomości uniwersum przez autorów i nie może być źródłem, ponieważ gry i inne publikacje wielokrotnie temu przeczą. ; Czym jest „zaufane źródło”? Wszelkie informacje niedotyczące świata przedstawionego, a samej marki, takie jak np. tytuły czy daty premier kolejnych odsłon gier czy książek, niepotwierdzone oficjalnie przez wydawcę, podawać można wyłącznie za uznanymi serwisami branżowymi, takimi jak np. Gry-Online, Eurogamer, IGN itd. Spekulacje na prywatnych blogach, Reddit czy anonimowe wpisy na forach internetowych nie są zaufanymi źródłami! Nazewnictwo Tworząc tekst poświęcony postaci, która w grze występuje np. jako „Admirał X” czy „Funkcjonariusz Y”, artykuł nazwij „X” lub „Y”. Jeżeli postać podpisana jest tylko imieniem, ale przykładowo z Leksykonu lub rozmów znane jest jej nazwisko, artykuł nazwij imieniem i nazwiskiem. Z wielkiej litery zapisuj tylko pierwszą literę pierwszego wyrazu, chyba że artykuł dotyczy nazwy własnej – imienia, miejsca, nazwy unikalnego przedmiotu itd. Nazwy talentów, mocy, umiejętności zapisujemy z małych liter (np. „pierwsza pomoc”, „fala uderzeniowa”, „turiański rebeliant”), za wyjątkiem występujących w nich słów stanowiących nazwy własne (np. „WI Porzuconych”, „oficer Przymierza”). : 10px Fredricks : 10px Szeregowy Fredricks : 10px Han’Gerrel vas Neema : 10px Admirał Gerrel, Admirał Han’Gerrel, Admirał Han’Gerrel vas Neema : 10px Karabin szturmowy Mściciel : 10px Karabin Szturmowy Mściciel : 10px Szarża biotyczna : 10px Szarża Biotyczna Nomenklatura W przypadku przedmiotów – postaci, miejsc, tytułów itd. – które wydane zostały w języku polskim, ZAWSZE należy stosować oficjalny polski odpowiednik, np. „Człowiek Iluzja” zamiast „The Illusive Man”, „Cytadela” zamiast „Citadel”, „''Mass Effect: Odkupienie''” zamiast „''Mass Effect: Redemption''” itd. W przypadku nazw odnoszących się do tytułów niewydanych w języku polskim stosujemy tytuł oryginalny, np. „''Lair of the Shadow Broker''” zamiast „''Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni''”. ; Produkcje nieprzetłumaczone oficjalnie na język polski W celu zachowania spójności, dopuszcza się jednak stosowanie polskich nazw w przypadku opisywania zawartości tytułów, które nie zostały wydane w języku polskim. W przypadku dodatków do Mass Effect i Mass Effect 2, które nie zostały wydane w naszym języku, stosujemy formy z tłumaczeń fanowskich. O ile sam dodatek nadal nazywany będzie Lair of the Shadow Broker, ponieważ pod taką nazwą jest dostępny chociażby na Originie, to już powiązane z nim zadanie nazwiemy „Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni”. W przypadku tytułów nigdy nie wydanych w języku polskim, takich jak np. Galaxy, dopuszcza się tłumaczenie własne. W przypadku stworzenia własnej nazwy czegoś, co nie zostało przetłumaczone oficjalnie na język polski, należy umieścić ją na specjalnej podstronie, dzięki czemu pozostali użytkownicy będą mieli łatwy dostęp do takiej informacji i będą mogli ją zastosować. Grywalne postacie W artykułach encyklopedycznych główny bohater pierwszej trylogii nazywany powinien być „komandorem Shepardem” lub „Shepardem”, zaś Andromedy – pionierem Ryderem lub Ryderem. W artykułach encyklopedycznych nie należy używać określeń typu „nasza postać”, „nasz bohater” i temu podobnych – można ich użyć np. w poradnikach, w celu uniknięcia powtórzeń. Ponieważ język polski nie pozwala na zachowanie neutralności płciowej i pisać o grywalnej postaci w formie bezokolicznikowej. Stosowanie form typu „Shepard dowiedział/dowiedziała się, że jego/jej” czy „dowiedział(a) się, że jego/jej” bardzo źle wpływa na płynność czytania artykułu, dlatego dla ułatwienia i ujednolicenia zasad jako domyślną formę przyjęto formę męską, ponieważ taka pojawia się w materiałach promocyjnych i – według statystyk – taką płeć wybiera większość graczy (82%). W formie żeńskiej o postaci należy pisać w momencie, kiedy to wyraźnie o niej jest mowa, np. w odniesieniu do romansów, które dostępne są tylko dla postaci kobiecych. Ujednoznacznienia Jeżeli dwa różne artykuły mają taką samą nazwę, należy użyć ujednoznacznienia. Uzyskać można je poprzez dodanie odpowiedniego określnika w nawiasie na końcu nazwy artykułu lub poprzez stworzenie osobnej strony i użycia na niej szablonu , a następnie wypunktowania elementów. Jeżeli więcej niepowiązanych ze sobą artykułów ma taką samą nazwę, popularniejszą dodajemy bez określnika w nawiasie. Przykładowo: artykuł „Feniks” poświęcony jest układowi planetarnemu, z kolei artykuł o pancerzu nazwany powinien zostać „Feniks (pancerz)”. Jeżeli więcej artykułów wykorzystuje podobną nazwę, należy stworzyć stronę ujednoznaczniającą. Artykuły o takiej samej nazwie, ale poświęcone różnym częściom gier, powinny być ujednoznaczniane poprzez wpisanie w nawiasie podtytułu gry, gdzie w nawiasie wpisujemy pełny tytuł), np. Misje (Mass Effect), Misje (Mass Effect 2), Misje (Mass Effect 3). Wyjątkiem jest Mass Effect: Andromeda – w tym przypadku w nawiasie wpisujemy wyłącznie „(Andromeda)” – Misje (Andromeda). Postacie Nie tworzymy osobnych artykułów dla postaci, o których nie można napisać wiele więcej poza tym, że pojawiają się w grze/książce/komiksie na chwilę, robią coś i na zawsze znikają z uniwersum. Osobny artykuł utworzyć można dla postaci: posiadającej imię (albo chociaż nazwisko), odgrywającą jakąś rolę w fabule, posiadającej rozbudowaną historię, osobowość albo motywacje, wypowiadającej co najmniej 50 zdań. Postacie drugoplanowe, posiadające imię lub nazwisko i chociaż szczątkowo zarysowaną historię i odgrywające mało znaczące role, grupujemy w artykule „Postacie dalszoplanowe (Tytuł)”. Tworzymy również przekierowanie przekierowujące do artykułu: „Postacie dalszoplanowe (Tytuł)#Jakaś postać”. Powyższe są wskazówkami ogólnymi, jednak w wielu przypadkach decyduje zdrowy rozsądek. Przykładowo Dominik Osoba nie spełnia większości powyższych kryteriów dla osobnego artykułu (odgrywa marginalną rolę w fabule, nie posiada rozbudowanej historii), artykuł taki jednak istnieje, ponieważ Osoba może zostać tymczasowym radnym Przymierza, czyli personą dość znaczącą. Nie tworzymy artykułów ani nie grupujemy postaci nienazwanych i niemających żadnego znaczenia, takich jak np. „Barman w kasynie”, „Strażnik KRE”, „Funkcjonariusz SOC” itd. Postacie takie, jeśli należą do jakiejś grupy czy organizacji, można jednak wypunktować w poświęconym jej artykule w sekcji nazwanej np. „Znani członkowie”. Przedmioty Nie tworzymy osobnych artykułów dla nieistotnych przedmiotów fabularnych, takich jak np. lodowa brandy Sarrice. Zamiast tego, należy utworzyć przekierowanie z nazwą przedmiotu kierujące do poświęconego mu zadania. Są oczywiście wyjątki, jak np. graybox, będący przedmiotem, o którym można napisać coś więcej poza tym, że występuje w grze. Nie tworzymy artykułów o przedmiotach niemających znaczenia i służących wyłącznie za element dekoracji albo o pancerzach czy broniach używanych przez postacie niezależne, ale niemożliwych do wykorzystania przez grywalną postać lub jej towarzyszy. Wprowadzenie do artykułu Zakładając, że artykuł nie jest bardzo krótki, przed dodaniem pierwszej sekcji powinno znaleźć się wprowadzenie. Nie należy oznaczać go sekcją Wprowadzenie ani jakimkolwiek innym nagłówkiem. Spis treści, jeśli istnieje, pojawia się po wprowadzeniu, a przed pierwszą sekcją. Wprowadzenie powinno zawierać krótki opis zagadnienia poruszanego w artykule. Powinien liczyć jeden lub dwa akapity i być napisany przystępnym językiem, żeby zachęcić czytelnika do przeczytania reszty artykułu. Artykuł rozpoczynaj od pogrubionej nazwy postaci, miejsca czy przedmiotu, którego dotyczy, a następnie użyj półpauzy (–), np. : Kaidan Alenko – ludzki strażnik i żołnierz Przymierza. Podczas służby na pokładzie SSV Normandii był porucznikiem oraz początkowym członkiem oddziału Sheparda. Jest biotykiem, któremu wszczepiono kontrowersyjny neuroimplant L2, znany z wywoływania uszkodzeń neurologicznych. Kaidan postrzegany jest jako szczęściarz, ponieważ u niego implanty wywołują tylko migreny. Można nawiązać z nim romans zarówno grając postacią żeńską (w 1. i 3. części), jak i męską (wyłącznie w 3. części). We wprowadzeniu unikaj nadużywania pogrubień, chyba że odnoszą się one do alternatywnych nazw przedmiotu artykułu, np. : Wojna pierwszego kontaktu, wśród turian znana jako incydent przy przekaźniku 314 – krótki, trzymiesięczny konflikt pomiędzy ludzkim Przymierzem Układów a Hierarchią Turian. Wymieniając po raz pierwszy nazwę przedmiotu artykułu pamiętaj, żeby w przypadku artykułów poświęconych grom czy książkom, dodatkowo zapisać je kursywą, np.: : Mass Effect: Objawienie (tytuł oryginalny: Mass Effect: Revelations) – pierwsza oficjalna powieść z uniwersum Mass Effect, napisana przez głównego scenarzystę gier, Drew Karpyshyna. Nagłówki Użyj (dwóch znaków równania) lub (trzech znaków równania), aby stworzyć nagłówek sekcji, dzięki czemu podzielisz artykuł na mniejsze lub większe sekcje. Nie używaj jednego znaku równania, będącego odpowiednikiem HTML-owego znacznika , o ile nie jest to absolutnie konieczne – jest to domyślny znacznik używany przez mechanizmy wiki jako nagłówek artykułu, a użycie go w artykule może przyczynić się do problemów z kodowaniem. Nagłówki sekcji są swego rodzaju przystankami w artykule struktury. Zadbaj o to, żeby były krótkie i nie wprowadzały w błąd. Nie używaj nazwy artykułu w nagłówkach sekcji. Przeszukiwanie artykułu jest łatwiejsze, jeżeli nagłówki sekcji różnią się od nazwy artykułu i siebie nawzajem. W sekcji „Udział” używaj nagłówków podsekcji tylko w przypadku, gdy przedmiot artykułu pojawił się w większej ilości produkcji. Przykładowo: jeżeli postać pojawia się tylko w grze Mass Effect, całość zapisujemy w sekcji „Udział”. Jeżeli dodatkowo pojawiła się w Mass Effect 3, każdą grę wymieniamy jako osobną podsekcję. Nazwy nagłówków sekcji zapisuj z małych liter, za wyjątkiem pierwszej litery pierwszego słowa i nazw własnych: : 10px Polityka wewnętrzna turian : 10px Polityka Wewnętrzna Turian : 10px Znani agenci Cerberusa : 10px Znani agenci cerberusa Grafiki Grafiki służą uatrakcyjnieniu i wzbogaceniu artykułów, a nie stanowią jego właściwą i najważniejszą część. Duża ilość obrazków wbrew pozorom wcale nie sprawia, że artykuł staje się bogatszy i lepszy, a wręcz przeciwnie – obniża jego wartość. Źle umieszczone mogą zniszczyć tekst i sprawić, że będzie on nieczytelny i/lub nieestetyczny. Rozsądne gospodarowanie grafikami służy nie tylko stworzeniu dobrego artykułu, ale jest również wyrazem szacunku dla innych użytkowników wiki, m.in. dla tych, którzy posiadają słabsze łącza internetowe, przez co nadmiar grafik niepotrzebnie zwalnia ładowanie się strony. Jest to jedna wyraz szacunku przede wszystkim dla posiadaczy urządzeń przenośnych, którzy w dzisiejszych czasach generują połowę całego ruchu w Internecie. Przeładowanie artykułu obrazkami sprawia, że na urządzeniu przenośnym – zwłaszcza na smartfonie – staje się on nieczytelny. Dodatkowo urządzenia takie korzystają z WiFi, często posiadają ograniczenia transferu narzucone przez proviedera. Nadmiar grafik wpływa bardzo negatywnie na szybkość ładowania się strony na smartfonach i tabletach, a przede wszystkim niepotrzebnie „zjada” transfer. thumb|250px Decydując się na dodanie grafiki, pamiętaj o tym, żeby umieścić ją we właściwym miejscu i określić odpowiedni rozmiar. Zastanów się również, czy grafika, którą chcesz dodać, jest na temat oraz czy w ogóle jest potrzebna. Jeżeli sekcja jest krótka, nie wstawiaj w niej więcej niż jednej grafiki. To samo tyczy się krótkich artykułów – zwłaszcza takich, którym towarzyszy już infobox i/albo navbox. Nie wstawiaj też grafik gdzie popadnie, a jedynie w sekcjach, których dotyczy grafika. Jeżeli artykuł posiada wiele sekcji, postaraj się ograniczyć do jednej grafiki na sekcję, jeżeli zaś sekcje są długie – do dwóch albo trzech, w zależności od długości. Przykładem artykułu, w którym dobrze gospodarowano obrazkami, jest chociażby Ludzie, przykład złego załączono obok. W sytuacji takiej jak na obrazku, kiedy artykuł dotyczy miejsca o różnorodnym wyglądzie, najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie utworzenie na końcu artykułu galerii. Nie zaleca się wstawiania grafik i miniaturek większych niż 250px! Galerie Jeżeli do artykułu dodać można więcej grafik, ale dodanie ich w tekście przyczyniłoby się do zmniejszenia jego czytelności, stworzyć można osobną sekcję Galeria , w której nie powinno znaleźć się więcej niż 12 grafik. Aby stworzyć galerię, użyj znaczników i pomiędzy którymi jeden pod drugim wpisz nazwy mających znaleźć się w galerii plików wgranych na wikię. Do grafiki dodać można również podpis: Nazwapliku.png wstawi do galerii niepodpisany plik, z kolei Nazwapliku.png|Ala ma kota wstawi do galerii grafikę z podpisem „Ala ma kota”. Kaidan & maleShepard - romans.jpg|Jakiś tam podpis James Vega Character Box.png|Podpis jakiś tam EDI char-pic.png Kategorie Na końcu artykułu zawsze dodawaj odpowiednie kategorie. Listę wszystkich kategorii znaleźć możesz na specjalnej stronie. Kategorię wstawia się poprzez wpisanie Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii. W przypadku postaci najważniejsza jest ich rasa, tytuły, w których się pojawiają oraz, w razie konieczności, przynależność. Nie dodajemy do kategorii tytułów gier czy książek, w których pojawiają się bohaterowie czy miejsca. Wyjątkiem są postacie z jednozeszytowych, krótkich komiksów – w takiej sytuacji dodajemy po prostu kategorię z nazwą komiksu. Nie dodajemy również kategorii takich jak np. „Cytadela” przy postaci tylko dlatego, że można ją spotkać na Cytadeli. Nie dodajemy kategorii „Postacie (Tytuł)”, jeżeli dana postać w grze czy książce nie występuje osobiście, a jest jedynie wspominana albo bohater otrzymuje od niej wiadomość. ; Gra : 10px Postać wypowiada jakąś kwestię, widać ją na ekranie lub słychać jej głos : 10px Shepard/Ryder otrzymuje od postaci wiadomość, bohaterowie wspominają o postaci, pojawia się ona np. na zdjęciu ; Książka : 10px „– To komandor Shepard – powiedział Anderson. Shepard podszedł i uścisnął mu dłoń”. : 10px „– Rozmawiałem ostatnio z Shepardem – powiedział Anderson”. ; Komiks : 10px W kadrze pojawia się postać, fragment jej ciała albo dymek z wygłaszanym przez nią tekstem : 10px Postać jest wzmiankowana przez bohaterów, widoczna na zdjęciu Dodajemy tylko właściwe danemu artykułowi podkategorie, a nie kategorie główne. Przykładowo Normandia przypisana jest do podkategorii „Statki kosmiczne”, nie przypisujemy jej więc do nadrzędnej kategorii „Technologie”. Wyjątek dotyczy Andromedy i tytułów powiązanych z czwartą grą: technologie i inne artykuły dotyczące galaktyki Andromeda dodajemy do kategorii „Technologie (Andromeda)” itd. Kwestie językowe Artykuły pisz zgodnie z zasadami języka polskiego. Stosuj polskie cudzysłowy i apostrofy („”, ’), zamiast cudzysłowów i apostrofów prostych ("", ') oraz półpauzy (–) zamiast dywizów (-). Za wyjątkiem bezpośrednich cytatów, form zaimkowych „ty”, „twój”, „ciebie” itd. używać można wyłącznie w sekcjach poświęconych opisom przejścia gry, w nich też w razie konieczności można użyć formy „bohater” czy „postać”. W pierwszej osobie wypowiadaj się tylko na stronach dyskusji, komentarzach czy forum. Na wiki stosujemy się do zasad języka polskiego, nawet jeżeli w grach, w których korekta i redakcja często stoją pod ogromnym znakiem zapytania, coś jest zapisywane inaczej. Przykładowo: wojna pierwszego kontaktu”, „skylliański blitz” (nazwy wydarzeń historycznych zapisuje się małą literą, np. „II wojna światowa”, „wielka rewolucja francuska”), Fakty galaktyczne (wielką literą zapisuje się tylko nazwy gazet i czasopism), a nie: „Wojna Pierwszego Kontaktu”, Fakty Galaktyczne. Wyjątkiem są nazwy anglojęzyczne, które zapisujemy zgodnie z zasadami języka angielskiego, np. Mass Effect: Deception, „An End, Once and for All”. Wielkie i małe litery Z wielkich liter zapisujemy wszelkie nazwy własne, w tym m.in. imiona, nazwiska, narodowości (np. Ziemianie) oraz nazwy unikalnych przedmiotów. Z małych liter zapisujemy m.in. rasy (np. ludzie, turianie, volusowie), nazwy pospolitych przedmiotów (np. karabin snajperski, omni-klucz, wzmacniacz biotyczny), surowce rzemieślnicze, tytuły, stopnie, godności (np. admirał, komandor). Neutralność Hasła muszą być pisane językiem pozbawionym ozdób stylistycznych mających nastawiać czytelnika pozytywnie lub negatywnie do omawianego tematu, jak również muszą ograniczać się do podawania faktów przedstawionych w grach, książkach czy wypowiedziach twórców. Przekłada się to także na styl artykułów, który powinien być całkowicie wolny od wyrażeń próżnych i zwodniczych, bardzo charakterystycznych dla tekstów reklamowych i propagandowych, o ile nie istnieją odpowiednio wiarygodne źródła uzasadniające takie stwierdzenia. Nie mieszaj czasów W artykułach zawsze stosujemy: * czas przeszły, dokonany do wydarzeń, które już się zakończyły, mających miejsce przed fabułą książek i gier oraz postaci nieżyjących; * czas teraźniejszy prosty do wydarzeń, które są w trakcie, czyli fabuł gier, książek i komiksów, oraz postaci żyjących. ---- Poniższy regulamin dotyczy wszystkich użytkowników . Jego łamanie może grozić konsekwencjami w postaci zablokowania i wykluczeniem ze społeczności. # Zakaz kopiowania artykułów – nie możemy i nie powinniśmy (zwłaszcza bezmyślnie) kopiować artykułów z innych stron, a już w szczególności tych objętych prawami autorskimi. Takie artykuły będą kasowane, a ich autorzy blokowani. Od tej reguły są pewne wyjątki (więcej: Prawa autorskie). Wyjątek stanowią materiały udostępnione na licencji Creative Commons – w takim przypadku konieczne jest podanie ich źródła! Dozwolone jest również zamieszczanie tłumaczeń tekstów opublikowanych na licencji CC (należy podać źródło) oraz oficjalnych opisów gier, dodatków czy książek – takie należy wyraźnie oznaczyć jako cytat pochodzący z materiałów promocyjnych. # Oznaczanie grafik – zezwala się na umieszczanie zrzutów ekranu i grafik promocyjnych gier, komiksów czy książek, jednak wyłącznie pod warunkiem wybrania licencji w momencie przesyłania grafiki na serwer. Niedozwolone jest zamieszczanie twórczości fanowskiej – tak materiałów pisanych, jak i wizualnych, audio czy audiowizualnych. Wyjątkiem jest dodanie takiej twórczości do własnego opisu profilu lub wpisu na blogu, należy jednak posiadać zgodę autora. # Zachowuj zasady ortografii i interpunkcji – wprawdzie zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto poprawi po nas błędy, ale należy pamiętać, że ortografia to jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy obowiązujących na . Schludne i pozbawione błędów ortograficznych artykuły zawsze są mile czytane. # Nie popieramy piractwa – nie umieszczamy linków do stron, z których można ściągnąć nielegalnie gry, komiksy i książki. Użytkownik, który dopuści się takiego przewinienia, zostanie zablokowany. # Całkowity zakaz wandalizowania, spamowania i umieszczania linków/zdjęć o tematyce pornograficznej – użytkowników tego typu wyrzucamy/blokujemy w mgnieniu oka. # Kultura to podstawa – użytkownicy powinni pamiętać o zachowaniu kultury. Wulgarne wyzwiska w odniesieniu do innych członków Projektu będą skutkowały natychmiastową blokadą. Nieuzasadnione nadużywanie wulgarnego słownictwa będzie skutkowało ostrzeżeniem. Postaraj się ograniczyć wulgarne słowa tylko do rzeczy absolutnie koniecznych – cytatów. # Edytuj śmiało – każdy uczestnik projektu może liczyć na przychylność administratorów, o ile jest aktywny. Artykułów nie piszesz na przymus, robisz to z przyjemności i wolnej woli. Pamiętaj, że twoje dzieło może ktoś przeczytać i w ten sposób zarówno poszerzyć własną wiedzę jak i zainteresowanie tematem. # Neutralny punkt widzenia – pisanie artykułów to nie jest pisanie recenzji. Nie możesz i właściwie nie powinieneś pisać swoich opinii i samoocen dla gry, postaci czy frakcji. Do tego typu rzeczy służą forum, czat, blog lub komentarze pod danym artykułem. # Droga na sam szczyt – każdy z nas powinien wiedzieć, że bycie administratorem to nie jest jakiś zaszczyt lub wywyższanie się od innych statusem w gronie użytkowników strony. Administrator to osoba z nieco większymi prawami od innych. Jednak nie oznacza to, że może robić co jej się żywnie podoba. Jej zadaniem jest utrzymywanie porządku na stronie i likwidowanie potencjalnych zagrożeń, które źle wpływają na reputacje strony. Nie powinniśmy się prześcigać ilościami edycji, zdobytymi odznakami czy ich ilością. Liczą się przede wszystkim chęci. Droga na sam szczyt nie istnieje. Administratorem może zostać każdy, kto wykaże się umiejętnościami pisania świetnych artykułów, tworzenia potrzebnych szablonów czy udzielania się gdziekolwiek. Administratorem może zostać osoba, która najbardziej przyczyniła się do rozwoju Wiki w dowolny możliwy sposób. # Nic nie jest wieczne – fakt otrzymania praw administratora lub jakichkolwiek innych uprawnień nie jest przywilejem dożywotnim. Przywileje traci się po pół roku braku jakiejkolwiek aktywności w projekcie. # CC-BY-SA – wszelkie artykuły na Mass Effect PL Wiki są umieszczone na licencji Creative Commons Uznanie autorstwa – Na tych samych warunkach 3.0 Unported, link do treści licencji: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.pl. Pamiętaj, że umieszczając tutaj swój artykuł, zgadzasz się na te warunki! # Decyzja administratora jest ostateczna, chyba że Centrum Społeczności zdecyduje inaczej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach